edinsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suso
Jesus Joaquin Fernandez Saez de la Torre(born 19 November 1993) known as Suso,'is a Spanish footballer who plays for Liverpool F.C. in the Premier League. 'Personal Information Full name:Jesus Joaquin Fernandez Saez de la Torre Date of birth:19 November 1993(aged 19) Place of birth:Cadiz,Spain. Height:1.76 m(5 ft 9 1/2 in) Playing position:Attacking midfielder,winger. 'Club information' Current club : Liverpool Number : 30 'Youth Career' 2004-2010 Cadiz 2010-2012 Liverpool 'Senior Career ' 2012- Liverpool Apps(9) Goals(0) 'National team ' 2009-2010 Spain U-17 Apps(7) Goals(5) 2010-2011 Spain U-18 Apps(5) Goals(0) 2012- Spain U-19 Apps(8) Goals(1) 2012- Spain U-20 Apps(1) Goals(0) 'Youth Career' Suso joined the youth team Cadiz FC at the age of 12. He first began to gather attention after a man of the match performance ina pre-season friendly in 2009 at the age of 15.Suso went on to sign for Liverpool academy in the summer of 2010 from his hometown club Cadiz,rejecting Barcelona and Real Madrid in the process,saying "I was going to sign for Real Madrid but one day before it the phone rang and Rafa Benitez spoke to me. He convinced me that Liverpool was the club for me and after that I had to change my plans.I was going to come to Liverpool."He was described by Cadiz manager Quique Gonzalez as "a boy with great quality, a good shot - his vision is great and his passing his outstanding." 'Liverpool' Suso initially joined the Liverpool Academy on loan until he was old enough to obtain a permit to play for them professionally.On 19 November 2010,he marked his 17th birthday by signing his first professional contract with the Reds.Suso made his first appearence for the first team in a pre-season friendly againts Borussia Monchengladbach on 1 August 2010,and he also took part in Jamie Carragher's testimonial match againts Everton on 4 Semptember 2010.However for competitive fixtures,he was immediately placed in the reserves,foregoing the Academy,In the 2010-11 season,he made the joint-highest number of appearences for the side with 17,and scored 3 goals as he adapted well to life on Merseyside.He followed this up with five goals in 17 games during the 2011-12 season,and has also made 7 appearences in the NextGen Series. '2012-13 season' Suso was included in the squad for Liverpool's pre-season tour of USA and Canada in July 2012 by new manager Brendan Rodgers. He linked up well with his team-mates just two days after winning the UEFA Euro U-19 Championships with Spain.He appeared in the second-half of the friendly match versus Toronto,and impress greatly with his all-round dangerous play and impressive shooting. On 20 September 2012,Suso made his full senior debut in a UEFA Europa League tie againts BSC Young Boys and earning a rare review from manager Brendan Rodgers.He made his Premier League debut three days later,againts Manchester United,replacing the injured Fabio Borinin at half-time.He performed impressively,completing all his passes despite Liverpool being a man down.He then played in the next game againts West Bromwich Albion in the Capital One Cup,coming on with 10 minutes to go and making an immediate impact by setting up Nuri Sahin's winning goal in a 2-1 triumph.He went on to make his first Premier League start in 2-5 win at Norwich City ,where he assisted Luis Suarez's third goal. On 19 October 2012,Suso signed a new long-term contract with Liverpool,recieving praise from manager Brendan Rodgers for his "maturity and commitment". On 18 December 2012,Suso was fined 10,000 pound-sterling by The FA for a homophobic remark he made to Liverpool team mate Jose Enrique on Twitter.Jose Enrique replied to these charges,saying the remark was a 'banter thing' and 'was just a joke.' 'International Career' Suso has represented Spain at U17,U18,U19 and U21 level.In 2012 Suso started every game during the UEFA Euro U19 Championship,where he helped his country won the tournament. 'Honours' Spain U19 UEFA Europeon U-19 Championship : 2012 Category:Sport